Be My Servant
by internalscars
Summary: When Casey want to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek’s servant. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'm sort of changing the fact that Casey had to move

Be My Servant

**A/N: Okay, I'm sort of changing the fact that Casey had to move. I'm just going to make it where she already went to the same school. So yeah, just so you know.**

**Summary: When Casey want to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek's servant.**

**Pairing: Dasey**

_Chapter One_

"Hey, Emily, guess what!" Casey said, as she skipped around holding a letter in her hand. "I think I'm finally going to confess to Sam!"

"WHAT?!" Emily literally choked on her own spit and stood up. "Are you seriously ready? I mean, he's right over there you know." Emily whispered the last part and pointed at Sam.

"You know what, I'm not ready…" Casey sighed, and laid her head on her desk. "I'll confess at lunch. I have the perfect letter for him." Casey grinned dreamily at her letter.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you!" Emily shrugged. "What could possibly go wrong?"

At lunch, Casey and Emily hid behind the building, taking peaks where Sam was. "Okay, are you ready?" Emily said."He's right over there, okay? This'll be easy!"

"I'm so ready!" Casey said, and breathed heavily in.

"Go!" Emily shouted. "Uh, Casey, I said go." 

"Can we seriously do this later..?" Casey covered her face in her hands. "I'm seriously not ready for this. What if he rejects-"

"GO!" Emily yelled even louder, and pushed Casey.

"ACK!" Casey yelped, and looked down blushing. "Err, Sam, I hope you accept this letter. It's from the bottom of my heart!" Casey raised her eyebrow. What was she hearing? Laughter? "Uh, Sam?"

"Uh, no."

Casey immediately looked up and almost fainted. "DEREK?! I mean what?! Where's Sam?!" Just to her surprise, Casey spotted Sam walking the other way. "Oh, crap…"

"Heh, you're hilarious!" Derek laughed and pushed Casey aside. "Dork, get out of my way."

"ARGH! HE AGGRAVATES ME!!" Casey dropped to the floor in agony. "I can't believe this happened!!" 

"You aggravate me," Emily said, walking over to Casey. "I can't believe you gave the letter to the wrong guy."

"It's not my fault," Casey defended herself. "I was just too shy to look up!" 

Emily shook her head. "So now what?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm not going with you," Emily said, and crossed her arms. "I'm getting a _little _tired of you not being able to confess to this guy."

Casey sighed. "Fine…"

Later that night, sitting on her bed, Casey began to replay her embarrassing moment at lunch. Why did she do that? He was _right _there! After spending hours of being depressed, a look of complete shock spread across her face. Quickly, she dialed Emily's number and shook in fear. "Emily, what happened to the letter?! Where is it?! _Please, _tell me you took it!"

"Sorry, I don't know," Emily apologized. "I can't believe you lost it! That's a total blackmail right there!"

"I know…" Casey shook her head. "Derek probably has it, I just know it."

"Hey, give that guy a chance," Emily insisted, and started to play with the phone cord. "He's kind of cute."

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Casey almost yelled into the phone. "You know what, I'm waking up early tomorrow and I am going to find that letter!"

"Woah, so determined," Emily said, acting surprised. "Unlike at lunch when you couldn't give the guy you like a stupid letter!"

"I promise, I am going to give him that letter!" Casey persisted. "I know it!"

With that, Casey hung up.

It was finally the next morning, and Casey woke up extremely early, hoping to get the letter back. "That stupid Derek won't be in the way any longer!" Casey said to herself.

"Casey…go back to sleep…" Lizzie muttered in the other room. 

"Oh, sorry, Lizzie!" Casey apologized, and left the house. "Hopefully the letter is in my desk or maybe in my locker. I can't believe this-"

To Casey's surprise, Derek was standing in the sidewalk holding her dreamy letter to Sam. "Looking for something?"

"Oh my gosh!" Casey screamed. "Thank you so much!"

Maybe Derek _was _nice.

"Who said I was giving this back to you?"

Or not.

"What're you talking about-"Casey paused. "Oh, no. Is this one of these moments where you tell me to do something so stupid just so I can get my letter back?" 

"Yeah, kind of." Derek shrugged, and put the letter in his pocket.

"DEREK!!" Casey spent the next few minutes screaming and finally turned back to Derek. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Derek smiled evilly. "Be my servant."

"WHAT?!" 

"You heard me," Derek said, "be my servant."

"ARGH!!" Casey screamed. "You sick little demon!!"

Derek winked. "That's right. Your days of living Hell has just started."

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea how this went, so plz R/R. A thousand thanks to every person who leaves a reply!! FYI, I got this idea from a manga (Japanese comic book) called "Akuma de Sourou" which means "The Devil does exist".**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm sort of changing the fact that Casey had to move

Be My Servant

**A/N: Alright, um, in this story, Sam isn't friends with Derek yet. So, just to be clear and all.**

**Summary: When Casey wants to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek's servant.**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chapter Two_

"I can't believe Derek wants to make you his servant!" Emily exclaimed with her eyes wide. "What did you do? Did you agree?"

Casey thought about what to say for a few seconds, and finally said, "Not exactly."

"Well, don't just hold the info in! Tell me what happened!" Emily began to hug her knees and swung back and forth in excitement.

"I sort of just ran away, you know," Casey admitted, and looked over at the window. "The only thing I'm thinking about is what happens if Derek shows Sam the letter."

"I think-"Emily was about to speak, but the teacher came by to pass everybody's tests back. "Oh my gosh, you seriously must not be thinking straight."

"What? Why?"

"You got a C on your test!" Emily covered her mouth, wondering how Casey would react.

"Oh, this is _not _good," Casey muttered under her breath. "I have to retake this test! If I don't, if I don't…well, who knows what will happen! I can't believe this…"

"Casey, calm down, this is only a test," Emily reassured. "It won't count as your whole trimester grade."

"You're right…" Casey paused. "NO YOUR NOT!! I HAVE GOT TO RETAKE THIS TEST!!"

"Okay, there's the reaction I was looking for," Emily laughed. "Well, I guess I know what you're doing at lunch."

"Confessing to Sam?"

"No, retaking this stupid test."

"You're right," Casey agreed. "This stupid test is way more important than Sam."

Everybody turned around, including Sam, and stared at Casey. "Oh, uh, I mean...I was talking about my dog Sam," Casey defended. "N-not you."

"It's alright." Casey blushed as Sam gave her a quick smile and turned around. 

"Did you see that?!" Casey hurriedly whispered to Emily. 

Emily nodded and laughed. "You are _so_ embarrassing."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, how's my little dorky slave?" Derek asked and sat in the desk in front of her.

"Go away!" Casey shouted. "I'm right now retaking a test that _you_ made me fail." Casey held up her test from before. "So for my sake, just go away!"

"Why would _I _do something for _your _sake?" Derek questioned, and put his feet on the desk. "Hey, when you're done with retaking that lame test, go buy me lunch, Slave." 

"Jeez, go buy yourself your own lunch," Casey growled, and moved to another desk. 

"Dork," Derek said, and got off the desk. "Well, I'm bored, goodbye, Servant."

Just as Derek left, a girl came in through the other door. "Hey, are you a friend of Derek?" insisted the girl. "If you are, you better stay away from him! I'm going to be his future girlfriend!"

Kendra.

"Uh, no, what makes you think that?" Casey inquired. It seemed like she'll never be able to finish retaking her test.

"Well, Derek doesn't just go talking to anybody you know, "Kendra pointed out. "You have to be popular for him to notice you, and trust me, you _aren't_ popular."

"Look, I just want my darn letter back, that's all." Casey put her head on her hand and tried to concentrate on her test.

"Letter?"

"Yeah, I wrote a letter to this guy I liked, but Derek took it and won't give it back," Casey explained, and sighed. 

"I see." Kendra smiled and left.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Casey," Nora greeted, and sat next to her daughter. "Guess what, I've been dating a little and-"

"You what?!" Casey cried out.

"I've been dating, and if it's alright with you, I think I'm going to remarry." Nora tried to smile sweetly to bribe Casey into being okay with it.

"Well, who is it?"

"This guy…" Nora said shyly, and continued, "…named George."

"Last name?" 

"Venturi."

"WHAT?!" Casey shouted, and stood up. "Without my permission?!"

"He's a nice guy you know," Nora said. "I even invited his kids to come over for dinner. I mean, you know, with George gone on business trips and all. His kids must be really lonely."

"No way, please tell me you didn't just do that!" Casey begged, and almost fell to the floor. 

_Ding-Dong!_

"Oh, that must be them," Nora said, and opened the door. "Oh, hi, kids, please come in. There's Casey over there."

Derek walked in. "Oh, what a surprise…Slave."

"NOOOO!!" 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Sorry if you guys are fans of Kendra, but I'm going to make her mean in this fanfic. Okay, tell me what you think, thx!! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I'm sort of changing the fact that Casey had to move

Be My Servant

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews!**

**Summary: When Casey wants to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek's servant.**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chapter 3_

"Casey, don't be shy!" Nora scolded. "Come and say hi. This is Marti, Edwin, and Derek. You guys are going to be future siblings!"

"It's nice to meet you, 'Sister'," Derek said, and immediately fell into laughter. "I'm _never _going to be used to this!"

"Oh, don't worry," Nora reassured, not getting what was happening at all. "Please join us in the dining room!" Nora walked everybody to the dining room and gave a quick smile to Casey, who only glared.

"This is so _not_ happening," Casey whispered under her breath.

"You know, Casey, they always eat alone," Nora informed, "because George is always busy."

"Yeah…busy," Edwin remarked quietly, but only received a bump from Derek.

"It's true, he's a…" Derek paused, trying to come up with a quick lie, "…firefighter. Always having to save other people's lives, he's a hero."

"That's interesting to know," Nora said. "He never told me that on our dates."

"Mom, how come you didn't tell me that his _kids _are eating dinner with us today?" Casey inquired, and glanced at each of them as she said it. "No offense, but I haven't even agreed to your marriage. And…I don't think I'm quite happy with one of these people becoming my sibling." She glared at Derek after she said this.

"Edwin, how could you?" Derek said sarcastically.

Casey just rolled her eyes. "Do you mind just asking me for my opinion once in awhile?"

"I understand, Casey," Nora said, "but I already arranged the wedding with George…so I'll have to cancel the whole-"

"Fine!" Casey exclaimed. "I see how it is. You just don't want to listen, do you? I'm leaving. Excuse me." Casey flicked her hair and left the dining room.

"Heh, drama queen," Derek snickered.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Derek?!" Emily yelled, "H-he's your…brother?!"

Casey sighed. "Yeah, going to be. But I can't do anything about it…the wedding is already arranged."

_Briiiiiiiiiiing!!_

"Oh, the bell rang, let's go buy lunch-"Casey started, but turned around quickly after seeing the scariest shadow of them all.

"Hey, Slave, go buy me lunch," Derek ordered. "I'm hungry."

"Why don't you get it your-"

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll buy it," Casey sighed. "But hey, Derek."

"What now?"

"I'm going to confess to Sam, so from now on, I won't be your slave," Casey said bravely. "That letter will mean nothing to me."

"Okay," Derek shrugged, "I don't know if you can do it, though."

"Who cares what you think?!" Casey cried out, and left.

"Uh, I'm going to," Emily quickly stumbled, and followed after Casey.

"Oh, hi, Derek," Kendra greeted, as she 'casually' walked by. "Want to eat lunch with each other?"

"No, I'm eating with someone else."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Casey!"

Probably Derek.

"Um, my name is Sam, and-"

"Oh my gosh!" Casey shouted, and turned around. "Uh, hi!"

"Oh, two lunches?"

"N-no, one's for Derek," Casey quickly stammered.

"Are you his-"

"Of course not!" Casey faltered. "He's just bossing me around…apparently he's using me as his _slave._"

"Ha-ha, I know, I was just kidding," Sam laughed, "but hey, if he's forcing you to do this, you seriously don't have to do it."

"Um, uh, you're right," Casey stuttered, "But I have to go now!"

"Hey, Sam! Guess who has a crush on you!" a guy suddenly yelled. "This is so hilarious! Hearts are everywhere, too!" Everybody gathered around the bulletin board that had Casey's love letter posted on it.

"W-what?!" Casey ran up to the bulletin board and began blushing like crazy.

"Why don't you say yes, Sam?" another guy insisted.

"Yeah! If you don't, I bet she'll start crying."

"Shut up, guys!" Sam yelled, "Stop acting like an idiot!"

Casey tore off the letter. "Oh, he's so going to get it…" Casey whispered, and stomped away.

"Casey!" Sam tried to call out, but it wouldn't help.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You idiot! I'm never going to forgive you!" Casey shrieked as she sauntered into the classroom. "Is this all your plan of ruining my life?!"

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"Stop acting stupid!" Casey crossed her arms. "I can't believe you put my letter on the bulletin board! You are such a retard!"

"Heh, I don't remember doing _that._"

"RETARD!!" Casey screamed, and slammed the desk.

"Dork, and I was waiting here for you." Derek sighed. "How lame." Derek grabbed one of the lunches and left.

Almost a second after, Sam and Emily ran in. "Hey, Casey, are you okay?" Sam questioned, but that made Casey tear up.

"I'm so sorry!" Casey yelped. "You probably hate me now!"

"Don't say that, Casey," Emily said. "Sam bothered to just walk in here and ask if you were alright. Does that really show that he hates you?"

"Yeah, I don't hate you."

"Thanks…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Sorry it's not that good, I just wanted to update quickly. >**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I'm sort of changing the fact that Casey had to move

Be My Servant

**A/N: Oh, this is seriously not a Sasey, I was just using Sam as a decoy. MUAHAHAHA!! …ahem, that was random…And, Derek wasn't the one who put the letter on the bulletin board, but you have to read to find out. xD**

**Summary: When Casey wants to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek's servant.**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chapter 4_

So many things had happened the day before, and Casey couldn't stop thinking about it. First her letter is shown to the public and now Sam knew how she felt. Without thinking, Casey tripped on her heel and splattered all her books across the floor. "Crap!" she muttered to herself and bent down to pick them up.

"Oh, here, I'll help you with that."

Casey looked over her shoulder, and exploded into blushes. Sam. "Oh, you don't have to!" Casey faltered. "I can do it myself!"

"But I want to do it," Sam said, smiling. Just as he was bending down to get it, a figure came between them. It was the devil himself.

"What the, Derek!" Casey exclaimed, and shoved him. "What're you doing here?! Your class isn't even this way!"

"Oh, are you guys friends?" Sam asked.

"NO!" Casey spat out. "I mean, he's my brother, and…"

"You guys are siblings?"

"Well, my mom is marrying his dad, so step siblings," Casey explained.

"I understand," Sam said. "Hey, Derek, my name is Sam."

"So, Casey, how was your day?" Derek asked, totally ignoring Sam. "I bet it sucked, especially with the letter and all."

Why didn't he call her 'slave', or 'servant'? "Um, actually, it went okay," Casey answered, but with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"So, Derek, are you good at any sports?" Sam questioned, wanting to start a conversation.

"Hockey," Derek replied, and smiled. "And I heard that you play hockey as well. Wanna play a game?"

That smile. Something was definitely wrong.

"Say no!" Casey whispered harshly into Sam's ear. "He's planning something!"

"Sure, I'll play."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, what're you planning?" Casey inquired.

"Nothing, I'm just going to play hockey," Derek answered, and threw a chip into his mouth. "I'm really good, too, so watch your boyfriend melt." Derek snickered, and left.

"Casey, I already gave you back your letter, why are you still talking to Derek?"

"Huh?" Casey turned around, and saw Kendra glaring down at her. "Wait a minute…"

"Yes, I was the one who put your letter on the bulletin board," Kendra admitted. "Now stop hanging around Derek!"

Casey couldn't believe it. So it was Kendra all along? She even yelled at Derek, how could he even forgive her? This just wasn't going right.

"Hey, are you listening?" Kendra growled.

"Jeez, Kendra, what's your problem?"

It was Derek.

"D-Derek!" Kendra shouted, and fell over. "Ouch, I think I fell, can you help me up?" Kendra held her hand out pleadingly.

"I'd _never_ do that," Derek whacked her hand away. "C'mon, Sis, watch the hockey game."

"Um, wait!" Casey suddenly exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I mean, I could've sworn it was you. So, can you forgive me?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, where's Derek?" Sam asked his friends, and scanned the area. "He was supposed to come here right after class ended." They just shrugged. "Okay…I'll look for him…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Are you being serious about this apology?" Derek questioned.

"Yes!"

"You deserve a proper punishment, then."

"W-what?!"

"1…"

"Hey, this is kind of childish."

"2…"

"Derek!"

"3!"

"Derek, there you-"Sam stopped in his tracks. "Aren't you guys…siblings?"

"Did you just…" Casey covered her lips. "…KISS ME?!"

"Shut up, Casey, you're ruining the moment," Derek said, and put his arm around Casey. "Yeah, and in the future, we're going to dangerous siblings."

"WHAT?!" Casey screamed, and pushed Derek's arm away.

"Sorry, Sam, but I think Casey's over you."

"No, it's okay," Sam said, and stepped back. "It's none of my business, anyway. Let's just play hockey." Sam looked down and left.

"What a dull reaction!" Derek suddenly complained.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Casey shrieked. "And, what was with the 'dangerous siblings'?!"

"Well, it's true." Derek snickered and walked away.

"You are too much!!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Okay, yeah. Please review and I'll grant all your wishes! (this is a joke…don't expect any of your wishes to come true…well, from me…)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I'm sort of changing the fact that Casey had to move

Be My Servant

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It really encourages me!! **

**Summary: When Casey wants to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek's servant.**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chapter 5_

The hockey game didn't go very great. Sam barely paid any attention and would suddenly talk to himself, while Derek would complain that the game was too easy. Basically, the game was called off and everybody left confused.

"Hey, Derek," Sam suddenly called out. "Wanna join the team? You're pretty good…"

"Not unless Casey becomes manager," Derek said, and grabbed Casey. "Either that or no deal."

Sam thought about it. "Fine, whatever." Sam replied, glaring a little bit at Casey, and left.

"You just brought me into this so I could see how _mad _he is!" Casey yelled, and crossed her arms. "I don't even know what a manager does."

"They're just bossed around. So now, even if you're not my slave anymore, I can still boss you around."

"You are so evil!"

"Thank you."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"It'll be fine if you explain to him, Casey," Emily reassured, and patted Casey. "He's probably not _too _mad."

"But he glared at me," Casey said. "I wrote him a letter telling him my true feelings, and now I kissed another guy. He probably thinks I'm shallow!"

"Are you seriously going to let Sam think that?"

"I can't believe I'm now manager! Now I have to see more of Derek than usual."

"Don't worry, Casey! You'll get white hair if you do! Here, come with me, I'll help you talk to Sam."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sam!" Emily called out. "Come here!"

"What?" Sam asked as he walked over.

"Go, Casey," Emily insisted, and hid behind the lockers.

"S-sorry about…earlier," Casey stumbled. She couldn't look him in the eye, but she knew he was glaring at her.

"Hey, you don't have to become manager," Sam said. "You'll just be a bother."

"Y-you're right." Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing and just ran for her life. Just as she left, Emily came in from behind the lockers.

"How cruel, Sam!" Emily shouted. "You do know that she _really _likes you, right?! It's just Derek is using her! You just put her in a year full of pain! I can't believe she even dared to like you!"

"STOP IT!" Sam roared, and shook his head. "Don't you think I'm unhappy, too?"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Casey rushed into her house and slammed the door. "MOM!!"

"Mom's not here," Lizzie said, "she's staying the night at Granny's house because Granny died last night. But Derek's dad is coming over to watch us."

"D-DEREK'S DAD?!"

"Yup, and his kids are coming, too."

"WHAT?!"

_Ding-dong._

"I'll get it…" Casey reluctantly opened the door and tried to put a smile on her face. "Hey, George, I heard such great things about you!"

"Really?" George smiled. "That's new. Usually people call me lazy or something."

"He's so weird," Casey whispered over to Lizzie.

"Casey!" Lizzie shouted and laughed.

"Hm?" George looked at both of them, startled. Were they talking about him?

"N-nothing," Casey quickly replied. "But, you know, I'm in high school already, you seriously don't have to watch over us."

"But if something were to happen to you, I don't know what Nora's going to do to me," George responded. "She's going to stay at your grandmother's house for quite awhile, so I thought that you guys could sleep over at my house. Is that okay?"

"No-"Casey started, but Lizzie pushed her away.

"Great! I'd love to see our new house!" Lizzie said, and turned to Casey. "He's going to be our stepfather; we _have _to be nice to him!"

"…fine," Casey said, and sighed. "We'll go."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh, you know what, we have to go back," Casey suddenly said, as George was unlocking the door of his house. "We didn't pack anything and-"

"Don't worry, your mom brought your clothes over already," George assured, and opened the door.

"She's too quick!" Casey muttered under her breath, but hastily went inside.

"Your house is really big, George!" Lizzie complimented and sat down on one of the couches. "And comfy."

"Oh, uh, don't sit there," George said. "That's Derek's chair."

"So he rules the house, too…" Casey grumbled, and shook her head.

There was a long silence as everybody made themselves comfortable in the living room. George glanced at both of them and started to think of something to say. "Uh, I'll make dinner," George managed to say, and rushed over to the kitchen.

Casey stood up. "I'm going to look around this place," Casey said. "Just so I could find which room I want. I wonder if I could ask George if I could have Derek's room. It _must _be the biggest." Casey walked up the stairs, and almost tripped. "Ah! Derek!"

"Heh, were you looking for me?" Derek asked.

"No!" Casey spat out, and turned away. "Darn, he's already here…"

"Guys, dinner's ready!"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I'm just stopping here because I have to do my homework. So…yeah. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Be My Servant

Be My Servant

**A/N: Okay, I'm just starting the story all over…sorry! But like…I just realized I just messed up the order of the scenes. I feel so lame… (Cries in a little hole)**

**Summary: When Casey wants to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek's servant. Dasey.**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chapter One_

Casey had always been so unlucky, but today she was about to turn that all around. As she hid behind the staircase, trying to scan the area for Sam, she clutched her love letter hard in her hand. This was her first time confessing.

"Oh, Casey, there he is!" Emily squealed happily as she spotted out Sam. "Go! "

"I-I can't!" Casey stammered, suddenly losing her confidence. "I'm just too nervous! Let's call it off!"

"Come on, Case, or you'll really regret it!" Emily disputed, "Quick, he's leaving! Go!" Emily began to get impatient and just pushed Casey.

"Wah!" Casey shrieked, and almost collapsed on the floor. "Err, um, Sam, I really like you! Please accept this!" Casey held out the letter, and didn't dare to look at Sam's expression.

"Uh, Casey…" Emily whispered, and began to shake her head.

Casey looked up. "DEREK?!" Casey turned around and sure enough, saw Sam walking the other way listening to his iPod.

"Stupid," Derek muttered, and began to chuckle.

Casey dropped her letter. "I cannot believe this…" she mumbled, and just ran away.

"How embarrassing," Emily sighed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You are such an idiot!" Emily yelled. "Who would ever mess up between their crush and…and Derek?!"

"That's because I was nervous," Casey said, hiding herself behind her desk. "I feel so hopeless."

"Derek's one of the most popular guys in school," Emily informed. "All the girls _love_ him."

"Wait, so I was called _stupid_ by the coolest guy in school?!" Casey was on the verge of tears. "I must really be stupid."

"So what? You can still confess to Sam some other time."

"Yeah, but…" Casey shot up. "NO WAY!!"

"W-what happened, Casey?"

"TH-THE LETTER!! WHERE IS IT?!"

"No way, you lost it?!" Emily shook her head. "You _have _to go look for it! It has your name on it!"

Casey covered her mouth, speechless, and just ran out of the classroom.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Casey began to get agitated. Where was that letter?! Emily probably went home already, so nobody was there to help her look. If someone had picked it up and read it, Casey's life would probably end in misery. But she had no idea what to do.

"I have to find it quickly!" Casey yelped, and didn't notice Sam come up behind her.

"Casey?" Sam questioned, "You're Casey from my class, right?"

Casey nodded shyly.

"So, uh, what're you doing?"

What should she say? "I-I'm looking for…" Casey tried to search for word. "…grass!"

"Oh…of course…" Sam shrugged. "Well, it's getting late, you should better go home."

"Y-yes, you're right!" Casey stuttered. He probably thought she was weird, or suspicious.

"Okay, be careful."

"Ah, okay, bye!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm home," Casey said, and was surprised to see Nora all dressed up. "Oh, you look nice."

"Thanks, I'm going on a date!" Nora smiled happily.

"WHAT…?" Casey's mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, well, I have to go now," Nora said, and skipped joyfully away. "Go baby-sit Lizzie!"

"I don't need baby-sitting!" Lizzie yelled back, and crossed her arms. "Mom is so spoiled."

"Don't worry, Liz," Casey reassured. "There are worse things to think about."

"…I guess you want to tell me what happened today?" Lizzie put her head on her hand.

"Well, I was about to confess to Sam with a letter, but I gave the letter to the wrong guy! And then I found out that I had _lost _my letter, so now I have to wake up early the next morning to look for it. But I was so happy anyways because Sam came over to talk to me. He actually remembered my name and-"Casey stopped and looked over at Lizzie who just happened to fall asleep. "…I guess I'll just go make dinner."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning, Casey woke up determined to find her letter. But as she entered the school, she was surprised to see Derek smiling evilly at her. Casey decided to go the other way to avoid embarrassment.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Derek asked, and held up something in his hand.

Her letter!

"Hey, th-that's mine!" Casey said. "Thank you so much!"

He was a pretty good guy after all.

"Why thank me?"

"What?" Casey furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't be stupid," Derek said, "I wouldn't come here early in the morning to give back your letter."

Casey took a grab at the letter, but missed. "Give it back!"

"Be my servant."

"Stop joking around," Casey put her arms on her hips. "Just give me my letter back!" He _is _heartless after all.

Derek laughed at Casey's determination. "I guess you misunderstood. Either you are my servant _or _I'm going to make hundreds and hundreds of copies and toss them from the rooftop."

What's wrong with him?

Derek waited. "Okay, off to the copy room, then." He began to walk away.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"I-I'll be your servant."

"Good," Derek walked closer to Casey and stared hard. "Welcome to your days of living Hell."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I feel so sorry for you!" Emily said, and patted Casey on the back. "Derek is so freaky!"

"I know…he scares me so much," Casey admitted, and slid down her chair. "I think I'm seriously going to die early."

"Don't worry, you still have an angel," Emily nodded toward Sam.

"You're right," Casey said and smiled. But her smile disappeared when somebody behind her poked her, sending chills through her spine. "EEP!"

Derek.

"Just so you know, I requested from the teacher to have me sit _right behind you_," Derek smirked. "You have any problems with that?"

Casey glanced over at Emily. "No, not at all," Casey lied. "If you need anything, just ask me." She through on a fake smile.

"Oh, good, I'm kind of thirsty, go fetch me some juice," Derek ordered.

"But class is about to start," Casey argued, "I'm not going to skip class!"

"Aw, come on, Casey," Derek whined. "Unless you want your _letter_ to be exposed to the _whole_ school."

Casey gave a pitiful look at Emily. "Cover for me?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Emily reassured.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Casey was just about to walk back to class, but somebody tripped her. "Ow!" she yelped, and looked up. "What's going on? …Kendra?!"

"What gave you the right to stay by Derek's side?" Kendra questioned. "Are you messing with him? Stay away from him!"

Casey raised her eyebrow. "I don't know what you're so worked up about, but trust me, I don't like it more than you do. I just need my letter back, then I'll-"

"…letter?"

"What are you guys doing?" Sam asked. He was late to class, and just happened to walk by.

"Casey!" Sam exclaimed, and kneeled by Casey's side. "Are you okay? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, but I guess she's one of Derek's fan girls." Casey stood up and dusted off her clothes. "I'm okay."

"Hey, I heard from one of my friends that you're running errands for Derek."

"I have my reasons for doing that, so it's really okay," Casey said. "You don't have to worry. Thanks, anyways."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're going to confess to Sam?" Derek rested his head on the table. "I don't think you have the guts."

"Of course I do. So you can't threaten me anymore!" Casey crossed her arms. "I won't listen to your orders anymore!"

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

"Fine, I'm going now!" Casey stomped off, and met gazes with Kendra. "Don't worry, he's _all_ yours."

Kendra walked by Derek's desk. "Hi, my beautiful prince, I made some cookies for you." Kendra smiled sweetly and was surprised when Derek whacked it out of her hands.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." Derek brushed by her and left.

"He's really mad…" Kendra sighed to herself.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Morning," Sam said as he passed by Casey.

"Morning, Sam," Casey greeted cheerfully. "I have something really important to tell you. I hope that's okay."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Well-"

"Hey, look over there, it's the famous couple walking to class together!" somebody interrupted, and all of a sudden, the hallway began to crowd with people.

"Sam, you're so lucky!" another person yelled out. "You're so popular!"

"Yeah, look at this letter here. Casey says she really likes you."

What's happening? Is that…her letter?!

"Just shut up! You guys are acting so stupid!" Sam shouted back, but that just made a bigger scene. Casey was filled with so much embarrassment and just dash away. "Casey!"  
**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Casey darted into the classroom. "Derek!"

"What-"Derek began, but to his surprise, was slapped across the face. "Hey, what did I do?!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO POST MY _LETTER _ON THE BULLETIN BOARD?!" Casey hollered, and threw her letter on the table. "I guess you must be satisfied now."

"Trust me," Derek said, still having a look of astonishment on his face, "I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

"You hypocrite!" Casey shouted, causing an uproar in the class. "Just because you have never loved somebody, doesn't me you can mess with another person's feeling!"

Derek put his feet on the table. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Casey!" Sam yelled as he entered the classroom.

"Oh, um, Sam, I'm so sorry!" Casey stammered. "I didn't mean to get you involved…" Without even noticing, Casey's eyes began to swell with tears. "Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I'm crying…"

"I don't think you're stupid," Sam said, and shrugged. "It's actually pretty cool to have someone have a crush on me."

Casey smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"How disgusting…" Derek muttered.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm home," Casey announced, and plopped herself on the couch.

"He asked me to marry him," Nora declared, and threw on a smile.

Casey toppled onto the floor. "Asked…ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM?!"

Nora nodded. "C'mon, Lizzie, we're all going to celebrate!" Nora turned to Casey. "I don't think I told you who I'm marrying."

"Yeah…you _sort of _left that out," Casey said, crossing her arms.

"Well, his name is George Venturi, and-"

"Venturi?!" Casey exclaimed. "Th-that's Derek's last name!"

"Oh, so you know his son already?" Nora asked, surprised. "Well, on that thought, I invited his kids over for dinner."

"Why in the world would you do that?!" Casey asked, exasperatingly.

Lizzie came in. "Why in the world would mom do what?"

"I invited George's kids over for dinner," Nora repeated.

"Oh, that doesn't seem that bad."

_Ding-Dong!_

"Coming!" Nora called out, and turned to her kids. "Be on your best behaviors." She went to open the door. "Please, come in!"

Lizzie and Casey rushed over to the front door. "Come and say hi," Nora said. "That's Marti, Edwin, and Derek."

"D-d-d-"Casey stuttered and almost fainted on the spot. "DEREK?!"

"Yes, their going to be your future siblings."

Derek began to laugh. "Nice to meet you…'sister'."

Casey covered her face. "If this is a nightmare, please, just _please, _wake me up!"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: OMG, "The Devil Beside You" is so awesome! Thanks for telling me about it! Ok, I was watching the episode where Kendra first shows up, I think it's called "Mice and Men" or something…and I can't seem to find why Derek liked her so much. It just annoyed me sooo much. But at least they broke up! It was such a relief! **


	7. Chapter 7

Be My Servant

Be My Servant

**A/N: You can skip these chapters, I'm just trying to see where I went wrong.**

**Summary: When Casey wants to confess her love for Sam in a letter, what happens when she gives it to the notorious Derek? And the only way to get her letter back is if she becomes Derek's servant. Dasey.**

**Pairing: Dasey**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chapter Two_

"Derek is your brother!" Emily exclaimed full of shock. "Tell me what happened!"

"Well," Casey began, "my mom married this guy, I think he's a lawyer. Anyways, his son happens to be the devil that posted my love letter on all the bulletin boards in the school. In other words, he's my future brother."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Emily shouted, almost falling off her chair.

"This is NO joke!"

(Flashback)

"_George isn't that much of a cook, so I thought it would be nice if they had at least one homemade dinner," Nora explained to her confused kids. "But get along you guys, because you're going to be future siblings."_

"_WAIT!" Casey suddenly yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "How come we never heard anything about this?!"_

"_Yeah, how come you've decided already?!" Lizzie asked, backing up Casey. "We haven't even agreed to your marriage yet!"_

"_And do you even know what kind of guy Derek is?!" Casey questioned, and kept a steady glare at Derek, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_Kids, please, we're having dinner," Nora pleaded, and turned to George's kids. "Sorry about them, they don't really know what they're talking about."_

"_Don't worry, Nora," Derek reassured. "Me and Casey are best friends, so you don't have to mind."_

"_It's 'Casey and I'," Casey corrected. "And since when was I your friend?"_

"_Like I want your name to be in the front."_

"_Okay, guys, let's just eat dinner peacefully," Nora suggested, glancing at all the children. "The point is we're going to be a really happy family."_

(End of Flashback)

"Wait, so in the end, you agreed?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but how can I argue with my mom?" Casey sighed. "Having to live with that devil is going to scar me for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry, Case, you can do it!" Emily assured. "Anyways you still have an angel!"

Casey looked at Sam and smiled. "Yeah, you're right," Casey agreed. "Morning, Sam!"

"Oh, hey, Casey," Sam greeted. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, much," Casey said, and received a nudge from Emily. "Oh, that's right, guess who my new _step-brother_ is!"

"Lemme see," Sam said, thinking. "Well, why don't you just tell me?"

"Okay-"

"Me," Derek interrupted. "My dad happens to be marrying her mom. What a coincidence, right?"

"Oh, I see," Sam said. "Nice to meet you, Derek. My name is-"

"Sam," Derek interrupted again. "My sister tells me _all _about you."

"Shut up," Casey whispered to Derek, but he continued on.

"She _also_ told me that you play hockey like a prince in shining armor," Derek persisted. "That's from her diary. Trust me, she goes on and on and on-"

"Okay, yeah," Casey shoved Derek. "Just shut up okay?"

"Oh, one more thing," Derek said, ignoring Casey. "Can I play a round of hockey with you? I'll bring my own team."

"Uh, sure," Sam said, puzzled. "You're welcome any time."

"Then we'll meet today after school."

"Alright." Sam went to his seat.

Casey spun around. "What's your intention?"

"Hey, just so you know, I used to be the hockey king," Derek said. "So I can't see why the _hockey king_ can't play _hockey_."

"I see, so this is payback," Casey said. "You are so cruel."

"Anyone who wants to be on my hockey team, raise your hand!" Derek announced, and all of the football team raised their hands.

"Oh god!" Casey exclaimed, suddenly anxious for what was going to happen. "If this goes on, even Sam will be trapped within the palm of this devil! I have to protect Sam no matter what!"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

There was a large crowd as Casey and Emily entered the hockey field and went on the bleachers. Derek's team had filled half of the field and was practicing viciously as if it were the real thing. "Now, don't hurt anyone," Derek advised, and glanced evilly at Casey.

"Stop trying to scare me!" Casey shouted, and turned to Emily. "I have a feeling that everything is going according to his plans."

Emily nodded.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're incredible," Sam complimented Derek. "I bet you played before. Am I right?"

"I've had some practice during middle school," Derek explained.

"Well, if you join the hockey team, you can be our main star," Sam said. "Want to join us?"

"Alright," Derek grabbed Casey. "But only if she becomes the manager."

"That's great! Our previous manager is out sick, so that'd be great!" Sam exclaimed, and paused. "Well, if you _want _to do it."

"Fine, I'll do it," Casey reluctantly agreed.

"It's decided!" Derek declared.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I can now stay by Sam's side!" Casey said happily to Emily. "Then he might even think about me being his…" Casey started squealing excitedly. "I just hope that Derek doesn't _ruin_ anything."

"Don't worry, Case, I'm sure he won't even show up!" Emily assured. "You won't have a single problem."  
**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

First day of joining the hockey team, and Casey was ordered to do fifty things at once. Something like: "Manager give me some water", "…towel", "…juice". And most of them came from Derek! It was like she didn't even _have_ time to be with Sam (more like she was back to being Derek's slave). Plus, four times a day she was responsible for buying drinks.

Just as Casey was coming back to the hockey field, while hauling drinks in her hands, somebody had bumped her and caused her to drop all of the drinks. "What was that for?!" Casey questioned, and looked up. Kendra…again.

"I already gave you back your letter," Kendra said, and crossed her arms. "So why won't you just leave Derek alone?"

"L…letter?"

"Yeah, the love letter you gave to that hockey jock, Sam."

"I can't believe it," Casey put her hands on her hip. "_You're _the one who posted the letter on the bulletin board!"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all, but just so you know," Casey said, "I can't stop seeing Derek. He happens to be taking over my life, and there is no way stopping him."

"You act like he's your boyfriend," Kendra spat out, and walked way.

"Derek is innocent…?" Casey muttered to her self in disbelief. "I can't believe I yelled at him _and_ slapped him. I should apologize right away!" Casey began to ran, but she bumped into another person.

"You were taking so long, what happened?" Derek asked. "You know how thirsty the team was?"

"Y-yeah," Casey sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?"

"I thought you were the one who posted my letter on the board," Casey explained. "And then I shouted at you. I mean, you probably hate me now…I must have hurt your feelings."

"Jeez, you don't have to forgive me," Derek said. "You sissy."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, where's the manager?" Sam asked, scanning the place.

"She's buying drinks," one of the team members said.

"O-okay," Sam thought for awhile. "Well, she's been gone for awhile. I'm going to see if she needs help." With that, Sam left the hockey field.

"Oh crap," another team member said, "we forgot to tell him that Derek already went to help her."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Casey-"Sam began but froze at the spot.

"D…DID YOU JUST KISS ME?!" Casey screamed, and covered her mouth. "S-Sam?!"

"Aren't you guys…siblings?" Sam asked.

"Well," Derek started, and put his arm around Casey. "In the future…we're going to be a pair of dangerous siblings!"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Okay, yeah…………Well, sorry for not updating, I was busy watching **_**The Devil Beside You**_** and reading tons of manga. And also sorry for starting the story all over. I was lost. **


End file.
